


Taking Control

by Sassy_Cage



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: I AM SORRY, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shitty Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Cage/pseuds/Sassy_Cage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan wants to take control for once.<br/>Arin complies.<br/>This happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Control

"Go ahead Dan."  
"Really?!"  
"Yeah"  
Dan straddles Arin's hips.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah. Do it before I change my mind."  
Dan lowers himself, slowly, onto Arin, shaking.  
"You okay?"  
"Y-yeah."  
"Need my hands?"  
"Yes please"  
Arin holds out his hands and Dan grabs both of them with his own.  
"Can we...?"  
"Y-yeah."  
Dan experimentally goes up on his knees and drops down fairly fast.  
"Oh fuck"  
"Feel good."  
"Ah yes."  
Dan does it again, harder this time, and his grip on Arin's hands tightens drastically.  
"Fuck Arin. That's-shit- so good."  
"Jesus Dan, are you alright?"  
"Y-yes"  
"Dan..."  
"What?"  
"You need to find a good pace. Keep doing what you're doing, but with a pace."  
"F-fuck-right."  
Dan holds Arin's hands and continues doing what he was doing, with a faster and harder pace.  
"Fuck,Dan."  
"Arin-fuck-Arin"  
"Dan, look at me."  
Dan looks at Arin, straight in the eyes.  
"Dan,I love you-fuck- so much."  
"Mm, I love you too."  
"Your hands are so soft."  
Dan buries his face a little into Arin's chest and laughs a bit.  
"Well, I try."  
"I know you do."  
"Yours are too rough. You should t-Oh my god,that felt so good"  
"Do it again then."  
Dan slams himself down again.  
"Jesus fucking christ Arin, fuck."  
"Dan, god damn. Do you know how hot you look and sound right now?"  
"A-Arin. I want you to-fuck"  
"What?"  
"Arin. Take control."  
"Dan, are you sure? I mean,this was to help you take control. I mean-"  
"Arin..."  
Dan gets close to Arin's ear.  
"...destroy me."  
Arin's eyes darken a bit as he grabs Dan's hips and slams him down,hard.  
"Arin! Fuck!"  
"Dan, shh. We don't want to catch Barry and/or Ross's attention."  
They stop for a minute and Dan bursts out laughing.  
"Arin,who uses and/or in actual sentences?"  
"Shut up..."  
"No but like Arin I-"  
He's interrupted by Arin thrusting incredibly hard. Dan covers his mouth with his hand to muffle the scream he lets out.  
"F-f-fine."  
The next few minutes are only occupied by the sounds of skin on skin, Arin's whispers to Dan, and Dan's barely muffled moans.  
"Come on Dan, come for me. I know you need to and I know you can. Come on."  
Dan knows that with Arin dirty talking like that, he can't last long.  
"Fuck Arin I-"  
He comes,moaning out multiple swears and little mewls of Arin's name.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah."  
"Can you do something for me?"  
"What?"  
"Suck me off."  
"What?"  
"Suck me off."  
Dan licks his lips. Arin cups Dan's face with his hand.  
"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do."  
"No, Arin, you don't understand..."  
Arin looks puzzled.  
"...I've been wanting to do that to you for a while. I just...never thought you'd be okay with it."  
"S-seriously?"  
"Yes. Oh god yes."  
"G-go ahead."  
Dan scoots down and gives an experimental lick from base to tip, earning a moan of approval from Arin.  
"Keep going Dan."  
"You sure?"  
Arin nods.  
"Um...Arin...can you...I might need...c-constant approval of some sort...I've never done this before and..."  
"I understand. I'll do it."  
"Mm. Thank you."  
Arin's hand grabs Dan's hair and tugs, just the slightest bit.  
Dan takes about half of Arin before stopping.  
"Mm. Keep going."  
Dan continues, looking up at Arin for approval.  
Arin can't really give approval because he's breathing way too hard. He simply nods and breaths out a 'yes Dan. Keep going. P-please'  
Dan continues, encouraged.  
Arin arches his back.  
"Fuck Dan. Keep going-fuck-keep going-shit-fucking god Dan I-"  
When Arin comes, most of it ends up in Dan's mouth, but some ends up on his face. He swallows it with a smirk.  
"Oh my god dude. I'm so sorry I-"  
Dan doesn't say anything, simply licks up any of it that his tongue can reach.  
Arin starts laughing.  
"Nothing makes me laugh harder than your condescension"  
"Shut up."  
Arin grabs a tissue from next to the bed.  
"Here."  
Dan wipes his face as Arin sits there watching him.  
"Dan..."  
"Arin..."  
The two cup each others faces with their hands  
"ilu"  
They both laugh  
"Like,with a fuckin' not capitalized i"  
"It's like 'ilu' and the other person's all 'with a capital i?' And the person's all 'no,you didn't do the fuckin' dishes last week,you don't deserve a capital i'"  
And they both break out laughing.  
"We should sleep,huh?"  
"Dude,fuck sleep,let's play fuckin' Star Fox"  
"Star Fox?"  
"64 of course,jesus what do you think I am,a monster?"  
Dan yawns.  
"Can I watch you play and fall asleep during that?"  
"Yeah sounds legit."  
"Can I have a kiss before you play Star Fox 64 until you pass out?"  
"Yeah."  
The two share an incredibly passionate kiss.  
"We're not gonna get into this again, Arin"  
"Fine. Get your pjs on"  
Dan laughs.  
"Did you just say pjs?"  
"Shut it."

 

The next morning, Barry walks in to Slippy Toad's voice and Dan asleep, cuddled up next to Arin, who is holding him close.

"....I'll come back later."


End file.
